General Hospital Wiki:Character page tutorial
This page is a sample basic character page. For a true example, look at the edit page of any character page. Anything typed in italics is instructions. If the page is a stub, that is, if it only includes the short paragraph about the character and no storylines, include the stub template first. Copy the following infobox (found at Template:Infobox soap character) onto the page. You don't have to include fields for information you don't have for the character, but it's nice to in case the information needs to be added later. For instructions on what to type in each field, see the template page linked above. Type a brief paragraph about the character and actor(s)/actress(es) who have played him/her. The character's full (legal) name should be in bold and include their title (if any), nickname if that is what they are commonly known by (after all given names and before the surname), suffix (Jr., Sr., etc, if any), and degrees (MD, PhD, etc, if any), followed by "was/is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital e.g.:'' ''Dr. John Doe "Johnny" Smith, Jr., MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Next, the sections should be included. You can include a section about Casting , especially if more than one actor has played the character. Then, include information about the character. If there is information about the character before they appeared on the show, use Background or the like, then use Storylines for the storylines on the show. If the character is minor and doesn't have many storylines, you can simply use History or the like to cover everything. If the character has many storylines, use tabs (such as for each year, or each decade if the character has been on for that long; you can also use tabs for the "Casting" section above if there have been many actors who've played the character and there is substantial information regarding each). Tabs are included by typing , at the top of the section (e.g. under Storylines ), then puting |-|Tab title= at the beginning of the text for each new tab. The storlyines should (usually) be written in present tense. After the storylines, additional sections may be entered (e.g. Crimes committed ) Casting The character was originated in 2011 by actor Peter Martin. Actor Paul Cooper has portrayed the character since 2012. Background He was talked about before he appeared on the show, etc.... Storlyines |-|1999= He arrived in 1999... |-|2000= He did some stuff in 2000... |-|2001= He was killed in 2001... After all the sections, References should be listed, followed by . Additional references may be included using bullets (*). If there are a lot of references, you can type to create a 2-column list. References The appropriate show's navigation (usually General Hospital) should then be included. If they appeared in more than one show, include the navigation for each show. Then any family navigations the character belongs to should be included, listed alphabetically. "Minor families" (if used), should be listed after all other families. Then the defaultsort template should be included. The name should be last, first. If the character is a Sr, Jr, III, etc, use I, II, or III after the first name so that it sorts the page properly For hyphenated names, type it without the hyphen to make sure it sorts properly. Category:Tutorials